


Visting the Rabbi

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim visits a Rabbi to get ideas on how to celebrate Hanukkah with Blair.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 21 Dec - Hanukkah prompt





	Visting the Rabbi

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt - Hanukkah.

Jim Ellison parked his truck and for a minute sat watching the small building that housed Temple Shalom. Finally, getting out and walking to the door, Jim knocked. A few minutes later an older man opened the door.

“Rabbi Rubenstein?” Jim asked and the man nodded. “I’m Jim Ellison.”

Smiling the Rabbi offered Jim his hand. “Come in Mr. Ellison. We will go in my study.” Jim followed the older man down the hall and into a small room lined with books.

Entering, the Rabbi sat down behind his desk and indicated Jim should sit in one of the leather chairs across from the desk. “You said you had some questions?” the man asked.

Jim nodded. “Thank you for taking some time to answer a few questions for me.”

“Of course. As a Rabbi I am here to help, even those outside of my faith.”

Jim nodded. “My best friend is Jewish and I’d like to do something special to celebrate Hanukkah but I don’t know much about it and I don’t want to ask him.”

“I see,” the man sat back. “Let me explain what Hanukkah celebrates and then I’ll explain what you need and what you should eat on the holiday. I’ll give you the short version,” he added with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, having heard about the history and traditions, Jim said, “The food I can get, that’s easy enough but I need to get a Menorah.”

“There are many beautiful Menorahs with a wide range in prices,” the Rabbi answered. “I’ll give you the address of a Judaica store not far from here where you can get one.”

“Thank you, Rabbi. I’ll pick up a Menorah, candles, latkes, jelly donuts and chocolate gelt. And I guess a gift for Blair.”

The Rabbi smiled. “Here’s a translation of the prayer you say over the candles in case your friend doesn’t remember them. Happy Hanukkah and come back if you ever have other questions. All are welcome here.”

Thanking the Rabbi again, Jim set off in search of the things he would need for a Hanukkah dinner.

***

Parking on the street across from 852 Prospect, Blair grabbed the bag of jelly donuts he had bought before getting out and locking his car. In less than a half hour Hanukkah would begin and while he knew Jim didn’t celebrate Hanukkah, he thought it would be nice to have something commemorating the holiday. Blair knew Jim would enjoy the deep fried donuts. Jim liked anything fried.

Shaking his head at that idea Blair made his way up to the apartment and opened the door. “HI, Jim,” he called as he entered and stopped, his eyes widening. On the center of the table was a beautiful Menorah, the candles and yarmulke beside it.

“Hey Sandburg,” Jim called out from the kitchen where he was putting together a salad.

“Where’d this come from?” Blair asked, walking over and lifting the Menorah.

Jim walked over to join his friend. “I thought you might want to celebrate Hanukkah. Rabbi Rubenstein gave me a list of what I might need. I’ve got latkes, a brisket and a salad. I mean we celebrate Christmas, why shouldn’t we celebrate your holiday.” Jim indicated the Menorah.

“You spoke with a Rabbi?” Blair asked.

“Yeah. He told me what I would need and gave me the prayers. He wrote them down in case you didn’t remember them.”

“I remember them,” Blair answered quietly before glancing up at Jim with a brilliant smile. “I brought jelly donuts in honor of the holiday.”

“Funny,” Jim answered with a smile. “So did I.” Jim turned and indicated the Menorah. “Would you do the honors of lighting the Menorah?”

“I’d be honored,” Blair answered as Jim handed him a yarmulke to cover his head as he prayed.


End file.
